How do I love thee? Let me count the ways
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Dedicated to Twilit Violet. It’s Valentine’s Day in Radiator Springs and everyone’s all lovey-dovey. Well everyone but Vee and Maggie. They’re the scrooges of the town; until the boys cheer them up that is. Vee X Mack Maggie X Sarge


_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death._

Love was in the air. And on every freakin window and sign. Hearts here, flowers there. The spirit of February 14th flowed through the engines of ever car in Radiator Springs. Well…almost every car.

"I hate Valentine's Day." Vee muttered. The Lavender Chrysler Concorde was sitting in her stall at Flo's as everyone else was celebrating the lovey-dovey holiday; it appeared she was the only one who wasn't enjoying it.

Well, she was more or less the only one. Or to put it correctly, the only car.

"I'm with you girl."

Vee looked down sideways at the dirty blonde human leaning against the gas pump. The milky blue eyed teen was glaring heatedly at everything and everyone. Although she couldn't see the decorations, Maggie HATED V-Day so much.

"This day is THE STUPIDEST day in the entire freakin year. Who came up with this stupid holiday?" Maggie tilted her head and looked over at Vee.

"I think it's for some guy named Valentine."

"Well who ever it's for its stupid."

"Why do you hate it so much?"

Maggie stood up and stretched, "Because every year back home I would always get fake love letters and set ups for fake dates. Once when I was 14 I got an invitation to a Valentine's Day Dance from the most popular guy in school. I was so excited and had my friends take me shopping and we bought a beautiful blue dress. Or so I was told. I got my hair straightened and I wore make up and everything."

Maggie's voice turned sour, "But when I got there all I heard was laughing. The guy came up to me with a laugh and said, 'I can't believe you thought I was serious.' I had never felt so betrayed in my life. I never trusted another guy when it came to stuff like this."

The girl ran a hand through her hair then looked over at Vee, "So why do you hate it?" Vee winced slightly but laughed tartly, "I believe you've been told about my last job?"

"Escort Service?"

"Yeah, I used to get a lot of business on Valentine's Day; and it wasn't exactly fun for me."

"Oh…harsh. What about Mack?"

Vee looked at her sharply, "What about him?" Maggie shrugged, "Aren't you guys going out? I'm surprised you're not with him right now." The Chrysler rolled her eyes then gagged when she saw Lightning and Sally french.

"I haven't seen him all day. Well I did see him once earlier this morning but that's it."

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard Mack's engine today period." Maggie snorted, "That proves it; men are hopelessly useless." Vee and Maggie laughed at the little joke before Vee caught sight of Sarge coming up to them.

Maggie turned when she heard his engine, Vee smirked, "Something we can help you with Soldier Boy?" Sarge glared at her coldly but then looked at Maggie and his expression softened considerably, "Maggie…um well…here!" Sarge quickly handed her a large bouquet of roses.

The girl's eyes widened and she held the flowers. Maggie smiled slightly and smelled them, "Oh Sarge, they smell wonderful!"

Sarge felt his engine heat up and he mumbled, "There's a card as well…"

Maggie blinked and ran her hand over a small card that was attached to the roses. Somehow Sarge had managed to get it written in Braille so Maggie could read it; which she did, and aloud.

"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. Just like you, my dear Maggie." Maggie felt her heart melt.

"AAAWWW!!!!! Thank you Sarge!! This is so sweet, I love it!" Maggie ran over to Sarge and hugged him the best she could; along with planting a gently kiss on the side of his hood.

Sarge blushed but smiled slightly and hugged her back with his tire. Maggie soon dropped the roses and was hugging Sarge as tight as she could. The Army Jeep just blushed harder.

Vee rolled her eyes again and smirked, there was no way she would let him live this down. But for now she decided to let the two be happy. Vee sighed as she pulled out of Flo's and headed towards her little home.

She was once again alone. Oh how she hated this holiday with a fiery passion.

Vee paused, 'That had to be an oxymoron or something…or maybe irony…ah whatever.' Just as she was about to open the door a familiar horn alerted to her of the arrival of a certain semi.

"Hey Vee!" Mack said as he pulled up to her.

"Hey Mack. Where have you been all day?" The semi gave the closest thing he could to a smirk, "Oh just working on a little Valentine's Day gift for someone."

"Oh really? And who is this someone?"

"You'll see." Mack smiled then turned and went to Flo's. Vee smiled and laughed slightly, and then she followed him.

Mack paused as he saw Maggie and Sarge, "What's with them?" Vee chuckled, "Valentine's Day."

"Oh." Mack snickered slightly, but it sounded more like he was choking. But then he caught sight of his parents and shook his head.

"Dad's at it again. Sometimes it's just sad." Vee nodded. As they pulled into their usual spots, once again for Vee, Mack looked down at the Concorde, "So what have you been up to?"

"Trying not to puke at all this lovey-dovey junk." Mack just chuckled. The two friends continued to talk like this for the next few hours until it was dark.

Vee looked up at the dark sky, "Hmm, I guess I should be getting to bed." Mack smiled, "Now? But don't you want your present?" Vee rolled her eyes but smiled, "Alright, where is it?"

Mack pulled out of Flo's and started to leave town but stopped and looked back at her, "Are you coming or not?" Vee tilted her head but followed him.

They drove for nearly an hour until Vee nearly lost it, "What the Hell are we doing out here?!"

"Heh heh, calm down Vee. Now, just close your eyes." Vee huffed but closed her eyes; Mack gently led her for another 15 minutes until he stopped and said, "Alright, now open."

An irritated Vee opened her eyes and couldn't keep herself from gasping at what she saw. Mack had taken her to a remote area in the forest and into a small clearing. The clearing was surrounded by trees covered in elegant vines which held flowers whose colors echoed a rainbow.

If you looked up you could see the clear night sky and hundreds of stars, not to mention a beautifully full moon.

"What do you think?"

Vee looked over at Mack and smiled, "It's great, well for something a semi could give." Mack chuckled then leaned forward and kissed Vee carefully on the lips. He broke away several minutes later.

"And that?"

"Better, but I'm sure you've got more in you."

The semi chuckled and gently pulled the Concorde closer as he kissed her again; this time deeper. Vee smiled and kissed him back; she could feel the heat from his engine mixing with her own. And she wanted to keep it that way.

Mack eventually broke the kiss and smiled down at her, "I love you Vee, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I love you more."

"Oh really? Prove it."

Vee smirked, "You asked for it." Then she jumped forward and kisses him twice as deep as he had kissed her. Mack's eyes widened in surprise but after a moment he got over it and kissed back.

The lover's stayed in that clearing for the rest of the night; neither wanting to leave. For their love was as numerous as the stars in the sky. Never ending.

The End


End file.
